


On One Condition

by keysoossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysoossi/pseuds/keysoossi
Summary: Chanyeol was not allowed to talk to Kyungsoo until he satisfies his condition. He thought it's for Chanyeol's own good. Chanyeol agreed. What happened afterwards was not part of the plan.





	On One Condition

Chanyeol is exhausted. He's supposed to be spending his weekend hanging out with Kyungsoo but he's trapped in his room finishing his thesis proposal instead. He's about to shut his laptop down and give up squeezing his brain when a nagging Do Kyungsoo flashed in his mind. _I will not be hanging out with you until you finish your thesis proposal, Park Chanyeol! Not until it gets approved by the thesis panel two weeks from now. What kind of a bestfriend am I if I will just let you get dragged by your laziness?_

That's right. This is the third weekend that Kyungsoo didn't show up at Chanyeol's house or even talk to him at the university. It's pissing him off but motivating him at the same time. So he moved the cursor away from the shutdown button, took a deep breath, and went back to work. A few minutes after he has finally immersed himself with a hundred percent focus to his proposal when he heard a knock on his door. He cursed a bit as he immediately got distracted.

"Yes?" He briefly answered still smashing his keyboard with words from his train of thought. He couldn't waste these ideas in his mind at that moment.

"Son? Kyungsoo got you something!" Chanyeol's mom said as soon as she opened the door to her son's room. And just like that, Chanyeol jolted off of his seat and quickly walked towards her mother.

"Where is he?" Panic was obvious on Chanyeol's face and his mother frowned at the view.

"He told me not to ..." 

"Moooom! Please! Is he downstairs?" Even though as he rushed to go downstairs, he gently set his mom aside who was blocking his door before he ran.

"Aigoo..." she followed him still bringing this small paper bag that Chanyeol didn't even notice.

As Chanyeol reached their living room, he searched for his bestfriend only to realize that he's already left. He peeked outside the window and saw his familiar back as he walked away from their house. Chanyeol immediately opened the door and ran out. _I miss him so much oh my god please talk to me._  He was barefooted and he didn't realize that until he felt cold pebbles digging under his feet as he stood firmly, not moving, stilll a few meters away from his bestfriend. _Who is she? I don't think I've seen her at the university._ Chanyeol's eyes narrowed to see who Kyungsoo was talking to. But as he watched them, his eyes suddenly widened in shock as Kyungsoo's hand made its way to her waist and they were smiling so fondly at each other.  _What the fuck?_  Chanyeol made a few steps towards them but gradually stopped as he realized he's angry, he's disappointed, he's jealou--  _Fuck! Of course I'm jealous! He hasn't talked to me for three weeks and now he's just flirting with a girl? I'm tired working on that thesis proposal while he's having fun working on that girl???_ He hissed from the pain but he wasn't sure if it was because of the pebbles under his feet, his headache or the heavy feeling in his chest.

The flirting, as Chanyeol perceived, didn't last long as Kyungsoo opened the door to the front passenger seat and ushered her in. He then went to the driver's seat and drove away. Chanyeol snapped out from whatever was bothering him when his mother called him out. "Coming!" he responded.

As soon as Chanyeol reached his room, he took his phone and searched for Kyungsoo's number. He was about to press that call button when he remembered Kyungsoo told him, " _Don't call me, or even text me. That proposal is long overdue, Yeol. I cannot extend for another semester so I can wait for you, so we can graduate together. You have to take this seriously!"_ He sighed and even though he felt betrayed, he threw his phone to his bed, went back to his proposal and followed what his bestfriend said.  _I am going to take this seriously, Soo. You'll see._

\---

Chanyeol woke up with his head on his study table where he unintentionally used his books as pillow. He slowly lifted his head and cracked his neck left and right, stretched his body as he yawned. That was not the first time that he woke up in his study area as he did spend sleepless nights to finish his proposal, but that was the first time he beamed a smile of triumph looking at his laptop.

Instead of telling Kyungsoo that he has finally finished his proposal, he called Baekhyun, the smartest guy in their class and a member of a certain writers' club in their university.  _Don't even dare ask for Baekhyun's help! You know he got a huge crush on you! He might take advantage of the situation!_ Chanyeol recalled Kyungsoo warning him. But he only shrugged his shoulders as he heard the other line ring.

"Baekhyunnie! Are you free today?" Chanyeol asked without hesitation. He's confident Baekhyun won't say no to him.

"Oh my god Chanyeol! Of course. Why?" Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun's muffled giggle on the other line.

"I'd like to ask for your help to review my thesis proposal. How about 2pm at the coffee shop near the university?"

"Sure, anytime, anywhere! I'll get ready." Baekhyung exclaimed.

"Haha! It's only 8am, Baekhyunnie. Take your time." Chanyeol noted how cute Baekhyun reacted on the other line. 

\---

Chanyeol parked his bicycle near the cafe then he walked towards the entrance. The corners of his lips lifted up a bit as he saw and confirmed that Baekhyun was indeed an early bird. It's only 2:30pm but he still got there first.

"Hi." Chanyeol greeted him and he could see how Baekhyun's eyes sparkled in happiness. He could tell they'll have a good time at the cafe and he's sure his proposal will turn out great with Baekhyun's help.

Their proofreading session wasn't all serious mode. They told stories to each other, even laughed at each other's jokes. They didn't even notice it's dinner time already.

"Hey, let me treat you for dinner!" Baekhyun offered as they closed their laptops and put their things in their bags.

"Why? Shouldn't it be me who'll treat you for dinner?" 

"To congratulate you, your proposal is really great!"

"Thanks to you!"

"Everything was your idea so... hey, let me just treat you this one time, okay? I'm just really happy to have helped, you, too." Baekhyun gently held Chanyeol's arm. Before they can become awkward, Chanyeol cut off the silence and accepted Baekhyun's offer. 

Chanyeol did not regret his decision as he spent the night with Baekhyun. He noted how funny and witty Baekhyun is, and he's really matured and wise at the same time. Kyungsoo was only matured and wise but not as funny as Baekhyun. He noted how Baekhyun liked to keep their conversation going, Kyungsoo would never talk too much while having their meal, he'd even scold Chanyeol for being noisy while eating. He's surprised when Baekhyun offered a slice of his steak to Chanyeol using his fork, Kyungsoo would never share utensils with Chanyeol even though they're bestfriends -  _it's not hygienic_ Kyungsoo would tell him. He took the fork from Baekhyun and pushed the meat to his plate using his knife.  _Good job, Yeol. Good job._ He imagined Kyungsoo patting his head like he's his pet while telling him that. He smiled at the thought because Chanyeol is significantly taller than Kyungsoo even when they're sitting down but he'll always lower his head for Kyungsoo so he can ruffle his hair. His smile faded though and Baekhyun noticed the sudden change in his mood.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"Hm? oh.. yeah.. I'm fine." Chanyeol answered and he smiled again just so he doesn't worry Baekhyun anymore. He looked at his watch and said, "I didn't notice it's already 9pm! I sure had a good time with you, Baekhyun. Thanks."

"Oh... " Baekhyun wiped a non-existent stain on his mouth to hide his giddy smile. "I had a great time, as well, Chanyeol. Next time you need my help, I'm just one call away." 

Both of them walked back to the cafe where they parked their bicycles. From there, they separated and went home.

\---

Chanyeol slumped on his bed and was ready to call it a day when his phone rang. It's from Xiumin.

"Hyung! What's up?" Chanyeol answered with his free arm over his eyes.

"Chanyeol-ssi... Please come to my apartment now. We need your help."

"What happened?" He removed his arm from his eyes and looked straight to the ceiling.

"It's Kyungsoo..." Xiumin didn't even have to tell the rest of the story. Chanyeol immediately stood up and said, "I'll be there in 30minutes, hyung." Chanyeol changed his pants, grabbed his hoodie and ran downstairs as fast as he could. He yelled "Mom, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back!" and dashed out of their house as soon as he wore his shoes.

It's a good thing Xiumin's apartment is just four blocks away from his house so he reached it in less than 30 minutes by bike. Thanks to his adrenaline rush, too.When he arrived, Xiumin was already waiting for him outside. They went in together and went up to the third floor where Xiumin's apartment was. 

Chanyeol was welcomed by a group of drunk university students. He recognized Kai, Sehun and Suho clumsily holding their nth bottle of beer. Chen was roaming around offering shots of liquor to anyone he sees and by the looks of it, he knew Chen's been drinking the shots he's supposed to offer, too. There were girls talking to them and he particularly saw Lay sitting on the couch and talking intimately to a girl who looked like on of their classmates. 

"Hurry, Kyungsoo's in the balcony and he just wouldn't listen to me."

"What happened hyung. What's this party all about?" Chanyeol looked confused but Xiumin was even more confused by the way he frowned at Chanyeol.

"What the hell Chanyeol? You honestly forgot???" Xiumin cried out. He was drunk but he can still control himself. "No wonder Kyungsoo's like this." He pushed Chanyeol towards the balcony.

"Shit." He rushed towards the balcony in horror as he saw Kyungsoo was kissing the girl he was with yesterday. Chanyeol was halfway there when the kiss was over and the girl offered Kyungsoo her lit stick of cigarette. Chanyeol's chest felt heavy, so was his hand when he swat the cigarette off of Kyungsoo's hand.

All three of them were frozen in surprise.

"Look who we have heeere.... " Kyungsoo drunkily said.

'I'm sorry, Soo. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." Chanyeol cupped his hands around Kyungsoo's red face and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." That's all Chanyeol could muster to say. How can he greet his bestfriend a happy birthday when he's not even happy?

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The girl said with her eyebrows raised at Chanyeol.

"Miss, please leave us alone. Please leave." Chanyeol's voice was stern and authoritative.

"Why?" She still refused to leaved.

"My bestfriend is drunk and he needs _me_. You can leave now."

"Bestfriend? But you forgot it's his birthday? Are you really..." She was challenging him but he didn't let her finish her argument anymore.

"Miss!! Please!! This is our problem." It must be Chanyeol's glare that made her go. Xiumin, who was already busy taking care of the others, managed to talk to her to calm down. Meanwhile, it looked like Kyungsoo has already reached his limit as he put his weight on Chanyeol who was still hugging him.

"You smell like my bestfriend..." Kyungsoo murmured on Chanyeol's chest.

"I am your bestfriend, silly." Chanyeol bent his head to peek at Kyungsoo's face. _You just saw me earlier, did you forget?_

"Nooooo... my bestfriend isn't here. He forgot my birthday. He's not here." And Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo's tears. "He's out there having a date with the smartest and funniest guy in class." he added. His cry was muffled by Chanyeol's jacket.

"Oh my god, Soo.... " Chanyeol tightened his hug even more.

"I gave him an invitation yesterday, asked his mom to give it to him quietly and to not disturb him from finishing his thesis... ah.... I didn't really want to invite him at first but..." tears fell from his eyes again. "...I miss my bestfriend so much."

"I mi-" He got interrupted.

"I shouldn't have forced him to finish his thesis proposal. I can still stay in college for two semesters if he needs to. Three weeks away from him is just too harsh." Kyungsoo continued to cry. It must be the alcohol because Kyungsoo isn't this vocal when he's sober. "He's not here 'coz I pushed him away too much just so he could..." he breathed in deeply. "You smell like my bestfriend." He said it again but this time he was looking up at Chanyeol's worried face. He stepped back a bit.

"Why did I think he'd sacrifice so much just to be able to talk to me again? You're right, I'm silly." He laughed and cried like crazy. "Now he's on a date with that guy I'm no match with oh my god this is all my fault he forgot my birthday my bestfriend is going to leave me soon he's-" Kyungsoo's gush of words was halted when Chanyeol hushed him with his lips. It was just a short kiss but it made Kyungsoo quiet for an ample amount of time for Chanyeol to talk.

"Do Kyungsoo, this is Park Chanyeol in front of you, who kissed you just now, because you're worth my sacrifices and I'm not going to leave you." He hugged the smaller guy who was so fragile and confused. "Happy birthday, Soo. I miss you so much."

\---

It's a good thing their first class on Mondays starts at 5pm. All of them in that apartment had time to rest and get back to normal except for Chanyeol who was happily cooking them hang-over food. Xiumin helped him wake the boys up. The girls? Chanyeol paid for the taxis that sent them home last night. He can't let that girl confuse his bestfriend again.

They all gathered in Xiumin's living room as his kitchen won't be able to accommodate all of them. Each held their warm bowl of soup and helped themselves with Chanyeol's cooking. 

"This tastes so good, Yeol. Thanks!" Kyungsoo said with a husky voice.

"Of course!" Chanyeol smiled proudly, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Which is better though, Kyungsoo? Chanyeol's soup or your date's kiss?" Chen teased him.

"Kiss?" he paused for a moment and when he remembered that kiss, everyone laughed as he showed how disgusted he was. "I can't believe I agreed to date her just because you guys told me." Chanyeol looked confused.

"You didn't answer my question..." Chen insisted.

"That didn't mean anything so consider it nothing, okay?" Kyungsoo answered and continued to sip from his bowl of soup.

"That was your first kiss! It should mean anything!" Sehun argued.

"You just introduced me to her a week ago. I don't mean to offend but there's really nothing between us." He's as calm as usual, very different from how he was last night. "I'll only consider it my first kiss if it'll come from someone really special to me."

"Oh.... maybe from Ch- aw!" Xiumin cried out when his empty bowl fell on his toes (thanks to the carpet and his toes his bowl didn't break).

"From Chanyeol???" Kyungsoo exclaimed and Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat it was painful. "yeah, maybe from my bestfriend who forgot my birthday."

"booooo..." Kai remarked.

"I've finished my thesis proposal, Soo!" Chanyeol tried to change the topic. "Where do you want to go this weekend?"

"Who said we can go out this weekend?"

"Whyyyyy nooooot?" Chanyeol whined.

"Okay, but on one condition..." Kyungsoo raised his spoon.

"That again?" Chanyeol frowned.

"You'll have to tell me everything that happened last night after you came." Kyungsoo said as he sipped the rest of his soup.

_Fuck._  Chanyeol thought he had the worst headache than the rest of them in that room. Maybe he needed that soup the most, he got his own share of hangover anyway.

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have two ongoing fics that I haven't updated yet for the past few months yet I'm back with a new one-shot chansoo fic! Forgive me. T_T I will be back with new chapters soon. This story just made me smile while imagining it so I thought I had to write it down and share with you!


End file.
